R a p t u r e
by VoltaireZamora
Summary: Rapture (noun) meaning; ecstasy, bliss, euphoria and pleasure. These were the last feelings Sakura expected to have for a certain Uchiha.
1. L e s s o n s

I don't own Naruto and please read the AN on the bottom! – VZ

* * *

I don't own Naruto - VZ

* * *

**Prologue**

The last thing Sakura expected her mentor to say was "You're going to be opening a strip club."

She said it so robotically, as if she were talking about paperwork and how much she disliked it. A pound of lead had been dropped into the pit of her stomach. Just as butterflies fluttered at the implications of her sensei's demand. Never before had she been asked to do such a thing. Heal countless, life threatening injuries? Sure. Create a fissure upon the earth with just the use of her pinky finger? No problem. But help organize a nightclub? Oh hell no. She had no desire to dance in front of faceless men-wait. Maybe she wouldn't have to. Hope bubbled in her chest and was about to spill over. There were two other women on the team; perhaps she would not have to put herself in such an embarrassing situation. But then, you can't very well start a new business with only a handful of girls, let alone just two women. The optimism that had bloomed in her body had soon withered away. Leaving her facing the undeniable truth.

Green eyes were widened in shock at her words, and then surveyed the rest of the room. Observing their reactions to such a request from their Hokage.

Ten Ten's mouth was wide open, a gasp escaping her jaws. Ino had a look on her face that showed she was not exactly repulsed at the idea but more like intrigued.

It seemed everyone was surprised at their given assignment. Naturally, the stoic Hyuuga remained emotionless as he crossed his arms ad nodded his head. Finding nothing wrong with such a request and only hoped to finish it excellently. Now that she thought about it, it would be childish and quite prudish to be so conservative in their line of work. She had to stay professional about this whole assignment. Not only would it help them complete their mission faster and more thoroughly, she wouldn't have to be so embarrassed. The rest of the boys had similar reactions to Tsunade's words. Nods and mumbles of 'yes Hokage'.

Shikamaru yawned as Sasuke stayed the same as always, cold and detached.

He had recently come back to Konoha after the death of his brother and Orochimaru. Well, she wouldn't say willingly, unless you counted Naruto literally dragging him by the collar of his shirt voluntarily. Nevertheless, he opted to stay with the village that he had lived in once before.

It goes without saying how strict the Hokage is with his presence and attitude towards others. The first few months of his return, he would always be shadowed by ANBU. But after awhile, Naruto had gotten sick of it and convinced her sensei to let him go freely.

She, of course still had suspicions about him. Considering his rather corrupt track record. She really felt no need to speak to him more than necessary. Why was she feeling so spiteful all of a sudden? Well it had sparked when he had treated her with despite welcoming him back to their village with open arms. The expression on his face was clearly one of annoyance. Something Sakura had no intention of becoming once again. And so, she avoided him like the plague. Yes, it seemed quite childish, especially since they were still on the same team. Which had been meeting regularly for training sessions together. Needless to say, she tried to be pleasant even though his behavior certainly had no merit for it whatsoever.

"What? No violent reactions? No yelling at me for such a crazy task?" Tsunade gave Sakura a pointed look, expecting her student to be riled up and blushing like a virgin after being assigned such a mission.

Except she didn't see hesitance or nervousness, she saw determination in the green eyes of her student, much to her satisfaction. Although, not to her entertainment. In reality, the men here in this room were meant to be their...teachers. Not only to act as their bodyguards but to also help the females and turn them into sexy weapons that could be used in this certain task as well.

A naughty thought made itself known in her blonde head, an idea that will probably get her student riled up like never before. Which was exactly what she wanted, it wouldn't do to have no source of amusement. Especially since one of the legendary sannin (more like legendary pervert) was gone on his so called important research (peeping in hot springs).

"Alright, listen up because I'm only going to say this once." Her voice rung loud and clear, effectively grabbing the attention of everybody in the vicinity.

"There is a district somewhere in the border of fire country, there is a building there that I've rented out for the sake of this mission. You are free to name the club, you will also be given an allowance. So that you can buy not only needs for your business but yours as well." Ino promptly squealed at this, practically jumping up and down in excitement. The nearest male next to her (Shikamaru) plugged one of his one his ears with a pinky finger. Looking very bored yet very irritated at the same time. Sakura might've heard 'troublesome woman' from him but thanks to her blonde friend's relentless screeching, she couldn't be so sure.

"The point of this entire charade is for you to gain popularity and use it to draw out an infamous black market dealer. His goods are known to be…women" The Hokage said with thinly veiled anger, gulping down a huge amount of sake then smacking her lips.

Sakura felt pure rage at that moment, hating whoever would do such things to women. Then she felt bad for the females who had been sold for just the right price.

The two other girls in the room seemed just as vexed and they fumed silently. For they knew that letting out steam and lashing out was highly unprofessional, especially in front of the head of their village.

"Our target hardly comes out of his hideouts, but I have a source telling me that he is searching for new… merchandise somewhere in the outskirts of our country. My information also tells me that he doesn't find the women himself."

She took another swig from her enormous jug of sake.

"He's got lackeys to do that for him, but we have no need for them. I want the you to lure him out of hiding. Make him come after you himself, this is the women's job." She pointed at each of the girls with her almost empty bottle.

Sakura inwardly buried her face into the palms of her hands, her hope of not dancing in front of grabby men totally diminishing. But she tried to not let her inner emotions show on her face, instead of showing her obvious discomfort, she attempted to look as stoic as the Hyuuga.

Tsunade saw this and mentally smirked, ready to drop the bomb on her beloved student.

"But seeing how inexperienced you are in seducing and attracting the likes of men…..Nara, Hyuuga and Uchiha will be 'teaching' you." The blonde Hokage lifted her bottle and poured it into her waiting mouth, sighing as the familiar buzz of alcohol was starting to settle in.

"Teaching us?! We don't need their help-" Ino' s rant was interrupted by Tsunade's glare.

"Do not question my orders. I'm trusting you with this mission, with the lives of the many women who are sold as mere possessions. There is a reason I didn't just send one woman from ANBU for this task."

Despite all the sake her mentor had consumed earlier, it seemed like she was still able to think clearly. Enough to further brief them on their rather risqué mission, well for the girls at least.

"I can't just send out a solo into the field where she could get compromised in a foreign situation. That's why I'm dispatching an entire team to accomplish this. They will act as your body guards in the club as well, if ever the men get too grabby or your in trouble, they can handle it without you having to blow your cover."

The occupants of the room felt the tension and the weight of their mission, they all nodded in assent to her words.

"Besides, rumor is the target prefers young women. The ANBU are at least twenty-three and above. You girls, on the other hand." Tsunade gestured to their young, eighteen year old bodies with her hands, giving each of them a knowing look.

Not only Sakura paled at that moment, that's for sure.

"No questions? Good. I want you out of this village and in the district as soon as possible. This mission has no deadline. But the faster it's finished, the better." Her voice was firm and clear, regardless of the blush forming across her cheeks thanks to the excessive amount of sake she had just drank.

"Now, let me assign your 'teachers'." The Hokage said while rubbing her hands together in an eager fashion. Suddenly, the pinkette was frightened at the evil glint in her sensei's eyes.

"Nara!" She barked, pointing at the spiky haired male.

"You are partnered up with Ino." Whose jaw dropped and red colored her cheeks.

"W-wait! Does that mean he-" Tsunade nodded slowly, answering Ino's question with a smirk on her lips.

Sakura was instantly praying to Kami, hoping that she would be paired with Neji instead of _him_.

"Tch….what a drag." Shikamaru muttered under his breath.

"Hyuuga is paired with…..Ten Ten." The two looked at each other and nodded.

Green eyes connected with light brown, which were shining with sadistic amusement.

"Sakura….." Her mentor began with a sinister chuckle, but she disguised it as a cough. Tsunade stated it was due to the alcohol she had taken in her system and she was now getting tipsy, but Sakura knew better.

In the Hokage's evil mind, she knew it was really awful of her to partner her student up with the dark haired male. Mostly because she was originally assigned to the Nara heir, But the temptation to do so was simply too much. Besides, she had a feeling the pinkette would thank her for it later...much later.

She closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable, although she wished it would never come.

"Congratulations…..Sasuke Uchiha is now your teacher in seducing men."

* * *

"What the hell is our Hokage thinking?! Having them teach us?! About men no less!" Ino scoffed and flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Stop complaining Ino. It's not going to make much of a difference so why don't you just relax?" TenTen tried calming her friend who looked about ready to explode.

"RELAX?! How can you expect me to do that?!"

But before Ino could continue her rant, Sakura decided to intervene. So, she placed her hand over Ino' s loud mouth, effectively halting her speech.

"Just listen to TenTen Ino-pig, I think she's right." She said, giving Ino a warning glance. This was a signal to shut up and listen, something she didn't do so often.

The brunette nodded her thanks to Sakura and continued, as she spoke, her hands were packing a variety of scrolls and weapons into her travelling bag. It wasn't so big since all they needed to bring was their weapons, a few clothes but their teachers had decided against it. When the girls asked why, Shikamaru said he would explain why after they had collaborated as a team on how to gain the attention of their target.

And so here they were, jumping from Ino, to Sakura's then finally, her house.

"Besides, maybe if we convince them how experienced we are then there is a chance that they don't have to be our teachers." TenTen said, zipping up her bag and facing her two friends. Who were currently wrestling on the bed, a bite mark was on Sakura's hand and a bump on Ino' s head.

She shook her head at them in slight amusement. Yes, they were rather childish but it was also an endearing sight. It reminded her of their genin days and how much these two had quarreled over the brooding Uchiha. Speaking of Sasuke, wasn't he the pinkette' s mentor in their mission?

"Hey Sakura…"

"Yeah TenTen?" The pink haired medic-nin stood up and dusted her clothes, not forgetting to give the blonde a nasty glare. She would have been worried that Sakura really was being mean but a smile from both girls eased her mind and worries.

"There is a chance that Ino is just upset because she didn't get Uchiha for a teacher." She gave Ino a teasing grin as she shouldered her pack.

Sakura caught on to her game quick and nodded, looking thoughtful and innocent.

"You're right! I bet she feels bad for getting stuck with Shikamaru, after all….They don't really get along do they?" Sakura hefted her bag and made her to the window. She knew Ino-pig would snap and go all crazy on them, it's best to have an escape route when that happens. It seemed like TenTen had a similar idea, because both of them were slowly inching their way to the open window. However, they hadn't stopped their teasing.

"No, not at all….but maybe then again….she won't need a teacher at all!" She said in such a way that it sounded like she had just made a revelation, Sakura followed suit.

"Absolutely! I mean, she does brag about her experience with men. But, do you think it would be good enough that Shikamaru wouldn't have to teach her?" The pinkette adopted a thinking pose, her pink brows furrowed in fake concentration.

"….You…." Ino' s voice was soft but firm.

"I dunno, he's a hard nut to crack."

"Very true…What if her seduction skills aren't as good as she's claimed?" Sakura shook her head sadly.

"…..You guys…." Her voice was slightly louder this time.

"I bet she can't even get Shikamaru all hot and bothered."

"Oh yeah...maybe she just complains about him being her teacher because she's really nervous about being around him. You know, anxious to be all sexy in front of Shikamaru of all people." Sakura stage whispered into her friend's ear.

"I knew it!" She fist pumped the air.

After those words, Ino snapped like a twig under too much pressure.

"YOU GUYS ARE SO GOING TO PAY!"

* * *

"….Where are they?" The Nara heir drawled, leaning against a tree and wondering if he could take a quick nap before the rest of their team arrived.

Neji gave a glance that showed that he was also curious to where the girls were but Sasuke remained silent and as stoic as ever.

"Tch…great, just great." Shikamaru muttered to himself.

Five minutes later, he was half asleep thanks to the thoughts racing through his head. It was nice; the night was peaceful and quiet. He was also very glad that his team was composed of the Uchiha and Hyuuga. This way, it wouldn't be too much of a drag. At least he had gotten top shinobi to work with him on their mission. They worked efficiently and fast, a fact he was very thankful for at the moment. Although, the more Shikamaru thought about their assignment, the more he felt tired. Just thinking about all the things they'd have to buy, the popularity they'd have to gain. It was already draining him. But of course, it was still his mission and it was his duty and responsibility to finish it without delay or problems.

But before he could ponder on his thoughts any longer, a loud shriek alerted him of incoming nin.

"YOU GET BACK HERE FOREHEAD! YOU TOO TENTEN!"

"They're here." Neji said, wincing at the sound of Ino' s wail.

Sounds of laughter and giggles were close, the three men shifted and readied to leave. That is, until they could hear their conversation very clearly (even though the girls were still a good distance away).

"I CAN GET SHIKAMARU ALL HOT AND BOTHERED!"

They froze.

"Pssh, right..whatever you say Ino-pig!" Sakura's voice could be heard; her tone was light and mischievous. A sound that was pleasant yet frightening at the same time.

"JUST YOU WATCH BILLBOARD BROW! I CAN GET HIM SQUIRMING ON THE FLOOR IF I REALLY WANTED TO!"

The Nara heir looked away from the stares he was receiving from Sasuke and Neji, who both looked rather amused at the whole situation. Well, if you call not frowning all the time amusement.

"Right." Sarcasm coated the pinkette's words heavily.

"I'M SERIOUS! ON HIS KNEES, PANTING AND BEGGING FOR MY TOUCH!"

Laughs followed Ino's brazen statement.

"On my knees?" The pineapple haired man wondered out loud.

"That's a tall order, how do you plan to do it?"

But before the blonde could reply to TenTen's words, Sakura beat her to it.

"With her wit and smarts of course, not to mention her sense of humor." She said seriously.

Shikamaru snorted at that, and he saw the Hyuuga smirk a bit. Sakura was very entertaining and quite funny, neither could deny that.

Neji Hyuuga had sharp eyes, so when he saw a slight twitch in the Uchiha's face, he was shocked. Was Sasuke Uchiha actually almost smiling?

"Nope, that can't be it. She doesn't have any of those."

"TENTEN! FOREHEAD!"

Alright, they knew they were seriously pushing their luck here. But it was honestly too much fun teasing their blonde friend. And under the stress and pressure of what their mission entails, a bit of fun and laughter is just what the doctor ordered. Sakura smiled at her own pun, already feeling lighter thanks to their fun bantering. Even if it was about sex and their teachers.

"I HAVE A SMOKING HOT BODY THAT CAN TEMPT ANY MAN, MY TEAMMATE IS NO EXCEPTION! LIKE I SAID….**ON** …..**HIS**…**KNEES**…"

"Oh really? Then what's stopping you?" TenTen taunted.

It was silent after that, and then louder laughter filled the once silent air.

"Whatever, it's not like either of you can get your mentors hard." Ino' s voice replied airily, the volume of her voice had lowered down.

"What?!" Sakura gasped out.

"Aw, have you gone deaf now forehead?"

"Are you saying we aren't capable enough to-" TenTen' s voice was abruptly cut off by Ino' s.

"That is exactly what I'm saying. At least I didn't get a human ice block for a teacher. Shika isn't perfect but I'm pretty sure he's still a man under all that laziness."

"Glad to hear that." The Nara heir said, knowing that the girls were close enough to hear them.

It was silent for a while, and then the initial shock of being heard wore off and he could hear muffled curses.

Two minutes later, the rest of their team dropped down to the forest floor from the treetops. All three wore matching blushes and they refused to look at any of their teacher's in the eye.

"Alright, let's head out. Once we set up camp a few miles from our destination, we'll begin planning." Shikamaru stated, his voice strong and firm, although he didn't look like it. His posture was relaxed and his eyes slightly droopy, as if he had just woken up.

They all nodded, disappearing into the night and heading out for fire country's border.

* * *

Sakura had never felt so awkward before, simply standing in a room with Sasuke Uchiha. They had agreed to stay in separate rooms with their teachers. Not only did the majority of them preferred rooms and beds instead of tents and pallets, but it made learning from them easier since they were in the vicinity. Also, they wouldn't have the chance to interrupt each other. Although, the pinkette was desperately wishing for someone, anyone to barge in and end this embarrassing situation.

She noticed there was only one large bed, with dark sheets and matching pillows. Only two lamps were turned on, giving the place look slightly darker and more mysterious. Even the given light was a warm glow of orange. All in all, the setting was as good as any. The room was nice, not the best but she wasn't picky. It was much better than the forest floor or the dirty ground.

"So-"

"This is pointless." The cold, hard voice of her teammate stated as he dropped his bag on the left side of the bed.

It took a minute for Sakura to register his words; she was still shocked that he had opened his mouth and spoke to her. But once his words had sunk into her brain, mild anger filled her veins.

"What?" She bit out. Obviously irritated at him.

"I didn't think you were deaf as well as annoying." He remarked coolly. That same emotionless mask was still in place and it infuriated Sakura to no end.

"This isn't pointless. You're just being-"

"Honest?" He interrupted her again. Although she couldn't see any change in his facial expression, she could see the smugness in those dark depths commonly known as his eyes.

"What's your problem?"

"You are." Sasuke was staring her straight in the eye, daring her to look away. Either blushing like his other fan girls or cowering in fear. Unfortunately for him, she was no longer afraid of him. Of what he felt, did or thought about her.

"Well too bad. We are partners and this is our mission. I expected you of all people would respect that."

Green eyes glared at him, matching his unfaltering gaze with hers.

"Tch…..you know nothing about me."

Sasuke started rummaging through his bag and took out a loose shirt and pants. Both were dark blue and the shirt had the Uchiha clan emblem printed across the back.

Before Sakura followed suit and got ready her nighttime clothes as well, she spoke to him.

"You never gave me the chance to try."

And with that, she left for the bathroom, leaving a brooding Uchiha to his own thoughts.

As she washed her long pink hair (She'd grown it out after it being short for several years) she wondered how the two of them could work together. Just staying in the same room was proving difficult. If they couldn't sort out their problems, how can the mission possibly a success? Irritation filled her right then. She had to fix this-

SHIIIICK

The shower curtain being pulled back suddenly interrupted her thoughts.

It took a moment for it to sink in, that she was now exposed to the cold air.

"What the hell?!" She gasped, covering herself with her hands. Sadly, it didn't provide the coverage she so desperately wanted.

"S-sasuke?" Sakura was shocked beyond belief. There was no possible way that Sasuke Uchiha had just walked into the bathroom and was currently invading her personal space. In the shower no less! Where she was naked and wet for crying out loud. His cold dark eyes roved over her form mercilessly, making her feel nervous. Not to mention embarrassed. A blush coated her cheeks, most probably giving an impression of a tomato.

"Hn…"

Green eyes rolled at his pathetic excuse of a reply and continued to stare at him in utter surprise.

"W-what do you think you're doing?" Sakura asked angrily, using one hand to cover the apex of her thighs and the other was stretched across her breasts. In that moment, the pinkette was very grateful for her decision of letting her hair grow out. Her long pink locks served as a makeshift curtain to cover bits of her skin from him. Although, her hair was wet, it still helped.

The hot spray of water continued to stream down her body as the man before her remained impassive to her nude form. Which was a tad bit insulting. Sure, She wasn't as heavily endowed as her mentor or best friend, but she did have some decent curves. She was soft and womanly in all the right places, just not excessively so. However, Sasuke was never the type to show his feelings so openly (or at all). So she didn't really blame him for his lack of response.

"Teaching you." He said as if it was the simplest thing in the world and she was too stupid to realize it.

"How is this teaching me?" She ground out, glaring at him from under the showerhead.

Sasuke grunted and simply leaned back on the door of the bathroom. Stretching his arms briefly then using his hands to cradle the back of his head. His face still appeared detached but at least he wasn't frowning like before. It was a small improvement but an improvement nonetheless. He was looking very relaxed, as if he wasn't watching her body wet, naked and tense.

She scoffed at his laid back behavior and demanded once more for an answer.

"Lesson one, learning how to be comfortable with showing skin to strangers."

He said, undoing the buttons of his shirt slowly.

Her eyes widened at his actions, confused.

"Don't quit now, or are you as weak as before?" Another button was removed, revealing an expanse skin that looked far too appealing to the pinkette. True, she didn't have the same romantic feelings for the Uchiha. Her silly infatuation was gone and for that she was grateful. However, she was still a woman. And having an attractive, well built man stripping in front of her was rather tempting.

"Are you afraid of such things that are needed when being a kunoichi?" He asked, although she had a feeling he wasn't really looking for an answer.

"Okay fine, I get that….but why are you removing your clothes? Isn't your test done? I already showed you my body, not willingly might I add." Sakura said harshly.

"Tch…. I'm the teacher here. You don't ask questions, I do. " Half of his shirt was unbuttoned by now, and she could clearly see the effects of training so hard. It definitely paid off that's for sure.

The hard planes of his chest was exposed to her and so was the top of his abs. They weren't rock hard and overly defined; instead it was lean and sinewy.

"It goes both ways, Sakura. You can't be a convincing stripper if you aren't comfortable with exposing yourself to men like this….." He gestured to her naked body, which was still wet due to the water.

"…and become squeamish at the sight of skin." His shirt was completely off now, hanging on the rim of the sink. That left him in his pants, which were rather loose. So it hung low on his hips, giving Sakura a perfect view of his upper torso.

She grit her teeth, frustrated at his words. Which unfortunately, were true. Almost all strip clubs had private rooms where the girls would give lap dances or even more. Sasuke was right, if she didn't become more relaxed in her own skin, she wouldn't be able to pull off her cover well.

Grudgingly she relented and nodded. Finally understanding his lesson but not very happy with his methods. Yet why would she expect anything else from him? He was always blunt and straight to the point. The lesson was proof of that. No, he didn't give her time and space. Not even a little warning and encouragement for what they were about to do.

"Fine. Well, you've already seen me and I've seen you. Are we done here?"

The dark haired man before her tsked and subtly shook his head.

"I'll decide once your dismissed." He took a few steps and was now directly in front of her. And because of his actions, she stepped back. She kept going until her slick back collided with the wet tiles that made up the bathroom wall.

Green eyes narrowed immediately after he finished speaking. The way he spoke to her was like a master spoke to his pet. As if she were just some common dog to him.

"Besides….I haven't seen everything…yet."

His form loomed over her, once again reminding her that he was a fully-grown man and she was a completely wet and naked woman.

Oh Kami

"Do you plan to?" She asked, her voice slightly breathless at the sight of his pale skin. But she tried to keep her hormones in check, noting how her body was reacting to his presence and proximity. Under her hands, her nipples tightened into peaks. And to her utter embarrassment, heat started sparked just below her navel. The pinkette was very happy for her hands, without them, evidence of her arousal would be quite obvious to the man before her. Who looked sinfully handsome, with his raven hair framing his face like that. His eyes, intense and dark, much like his personality. The heat radiating off his body seeped into hers. Something that surprised her. It was rather silly but she assumed that since his attitude was cold and harsh, so would everything else about him. Boy, was she wrong.

It was ridiculous; she was getting so worked up over him simply being close to her. And there was even a foot distance between them. Although Sakura justified her body's reactions to him was mostly due to his eyes. Yes his body was very attractive and the epitome of a shinobi' s physique. Yet his dark gaze appeared so…..deep and dark. Purely Sasuke. Even though it was cold and hard, there was and underlying glint to them. She just couldn't define it right now.

"I don't like having to repeat myself. No questions." Sasuke said, his tone firm and icy.

And with that, he pressed his body against hers. Pushing her wet form into the slick tiles of the bathroom wall.

"Lesson two, how to entice a man with the use of your body." Sasuke whispered into the shell of her ear, his voice deep and husky. It sent shivers down her spine and heat coiled within her belly.

Confused green eyes met with black ones.

"As a stripper, you have to make men want you…"

A hand traced her collarbone lightly, barely brushing her skin.

"…..Crave you…."

His hand dipped lower, teasing the 'v' of her cleavage.

"…..Lust after you…

The rough pad of his thumb caressed the undersides of her breast, making her heart palpitate.

"….Hunger for you…."

The Uchiha's other hand gripped her chin and tilted her face upwards, exposing her moist and creamy neck to him.

"…..Ache for you…"

His hot breath fanned across her wet skin, making her swallow thickly. Sakura knew that she had to keep her cool, this was just a lesson right? She could feel the rumble in his chest when he growled huskily where her neck met her shoulder.

"Can you do that Sakura? Make men feel that for you?..."

When she was about to bravely nod, his next words stopped her from doing so.

"...Make me feel that for you?"

* * *

AN : Hey all! Thanks for reading my new story 'Rapture' it really means a lot to me. I also hope you'll review and tell me what you think. For those who read this story before, i took your advice and made this chapter longer by combining all three chapters :) Anyways, lots of love and thanks for those who read and reviewed last time! Till' next chapter ;) – VZ


	2. T u r n i n g - t a b l e s

I don't own Naruto and please read the AN on the bottom! – VZ

* * *

Flashback

"_Lesson two, how to entice a man with the use of your body." Sasuke whispered into the shell of her ear, his voice deep and husky. It sent shivers down her spine and heat coiled within her belly. _

_Confused green eyes met with black ones. _

"_As a stripper, you have to make men want you…"_

_A hand traced her collarbone lightly, barely brushing her skin. _

"…_..Crave you…."_

_His hand dipped lower, teasing the 'v' of her cleavage. _

"…_..Lust after you…_

_The rough pad of his thumb caressed the undersides of her breast, making her heart palpitate. _

"…_.Hunger for you…."_

_The Uchiha's other hand gripped her chin and tilted her face upwards, exposing her moist and creamy neck to him. _

"…_..Ache for you…" _

_His hot breath fanned across her wet skin, making her swallow thickly. Sakura knew that she had to keep her cool, this was just a lesson right? She could feel the rumble in his chest when he growled huskily where her neck met her shoulder. _

"_Can you do that Sakura? Make men feel that for you?"_

_When she was about to bravely nod, his next words stopped her from doing so._

"_Make me feel that for you?"_

* * *

Sakura forgot how to breathe at that moment; he was staring at her unflinchingly, waiting for her reaction. Unfortunately, she didn't give one. She was too shocked at his sensual words and scorching gaze. Who would have thought that the human ice block could be so sinfully hot and had the power to evoke such feelings inside her? His touches were highly erotic to her and so was his body still pressed up against hers. Not that she was complaining mind you.

However, before things could further escalate, he abruptly pulled away.

In response to his movement, her body arched slightly, impulsively searching for his form and it's delicious heat.

Sasuke saw this and smirked.

"As expected, you are pathetic."

His statement washed over her like a bucket of icy water, effectively bringing the pinkette out of her daze. Which, she was embarrassed to say was caused by his lean yet muscled form.

"Huh?"

Oh yes. She was very articulate at the moment.

The dark haired man sneered and grabbed his shirt with his hand and opening the bathroom door with the other.

He stopped there for a moment, not moving a single muscle.

After a while he turned, facing her with unreadable eyes that pierced her very soul.

"Although you have a body of a woman, you are nothing more than the scared little girl I met years ago."

Sakura felt his words stab her like a knife, and she had a feeling that her medic skills will do little to soothe the pain.

"Make no mistake Sakura…"

Just moments before, he said her name so intimately. And now, he was spitting it out like a distasteful word.

"…No man would want to bed a child."

With that, he shut the door. Leaving her stunned, cold and alone.

The pink haired medic cursed furiously once she registered their entire encounter in the bathroom. Where she was currently hiding in. Afraid that if she left her safe haven, she would run into him. Which was the last thing she wanted. As Sakura went through the clothes she brought with her into the shower, she wondered why she had turned into a frightened little kitten when confronted by her former teammate. Was she really a pathetic child who was as naïve as the day she was born?

No, the pinkette justified her actions, or rather lack of actions because she never had to deal with men in those types of situations. And the fact that her first sexual encounter was with her old crush didn't make things any easier. Needless to say, it made things worse. Sasuke Uchiha was a man that she had never really understood. No matter how many times she tried or told herself that she did. Furthermore, it was required for her to learn from him. To learn how to seduce the opposite sex. Something she'd never done before. Sure she tried, however this was a whole other level. Never before had she tried becoming intimate with a man, especially if it was for the sake of a mission. Actually, the only kunoichi she knew that did seduction missions was her best friend, Ino.

As her thoughts and emotions swirled, her hands kept rummaging around in the pile of clothes she had brought with her. As a matter of fact, she was still angry with Sasuke when she had gotten her belongings, so she didn't really pay attention to what she was bringing.

Now that she noticed it, she had brought a lot of pj's with her.

_Wait….I don't remember buying this_.

Sakura held up a really short top that was practically see through.

_What the?..._

Her green eyes spotted a rather lacy ensemble.

_Definitely not mine!_ She shrieked while Inner cackled.

As the laughing in her head continued, she spotted a note folded and taped onto her jammies. The conservative and slightly prudish ones, not these risqué lingerie.

On it was a familiar handwriting.

_Dear Forehead girl,_

_Since you've found this note, means you're getting ready for bed. I sincerely hope that you'll wear the much more appropriate nightwear I've given you. I've spent a fortune on them so you better put them on! Every…single….one. Anyways, I'll see you soon._

_Love and hate, Ino._

A small drawing of a smiley face with Ino's signature ponytail was drawn next to her name.

A sigh escaped her lips. Well, at least she now knew where these new clothes had come from. But before she could contemplate either burning them or flushing them down the toilet, Inner's guffawing was getting on her nerves.

_What are you laughing about? _

**Oh Kami, you really are pathetic. **

_What?!_ She fumed at her inner self who was smirking at her evilly.

**You might as well be a virgin. **

_I am a virgin._ Sakura snarled, her hands fisting at her sides.

**That's no excuse! **Inner growled menacingly.

She reeled at the force of her growl, shocked at the strength and anger behind it.

**We are young, smoking hot and beautiful. And we are not going to let that pitiful excuse of a man think otherwise. **

_But-_

Sakura was cut off by Inner, who was especially riled up by the Uchiha's manhandling.

**He thinks that we're pathetic? Let's prove him wrong! **

_You just called me pathetic. _She replied dryly.

**Only because you believe that you are.**

Before she could respond, Inner gave her a pointed look.

**Are you? **Her other self challenged, crossing her arms.

It was silent in her head for a while, then she spoke, her voice unafraid and unwavering.

_No, I'm not. _

Inner nodded approvingly.

**Good. Now let's get our revenge. **

The pinkette had a question mark on her face, confused to why her other self was talking about vengeance all of a sudden. Maybe Sasuke was rubbing off on her, in more ways than one.

She was about to brush off Inner's childishness when an emotion stirred within her.

Desire.

Not only for his body but for retribution as well. No one was going to call her 'pathetic' anymore, especially him.

Inner sensed this and smirked knowingly, already excited for the show that was to come.

**Perfect**. She purred. **You know, we shouldn't let all these clothes go to waste. **

With a mischievous glint in her green eyes, she mentally thanked Ino for her generosity and good taste in women's underwear.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha was always prepared for everything. He had set up traps in case intruders were to ever ambush them; something that he highly doubted would happen with him in the vicinity. He had weapons hidden everywhere, kunais under his pillow, shurikens inside the drawer and some scrolls underneath the bed. Yes, he was a very equipped man. Ready for anything and anyone. Well, that's what he thought before he pulled back the shower curtain, revealing a very wet and very shocked Sakura.

At first his intent really was to teach her, as well as scare her a bit. Just for the hell of it. However, after seeing her like _that_.

Water was steadily streaming down her lithe and slender body, which was toned and soft in all the right places. Sasuke had the sudden urge to follow the water's path with his hands, better yet, his tongue. It was mesmerizing to say the least. Never before had he been so jealous of mere liquid. It trailed down the column of her graceful neck and went down her collarbone. After sliding in between the 'v' of her breasts, it streamed down her abdomen, then into the apex of her thighs. Sadly, her hands had covered her womanhood so he didn't have the chance to see if her hair color was truly natural. However, he had a feeling it was. Nevertheless, there was no harm in being curious.

The whole process seemed painfully slow the more he thought about it. His eyes followed each movement she made, for her muscles contract and her curves would move enticingly.

The youngest Uchiha wondered when the hell his former teammate had gotten so sexy.

Not once had he thought of her other than a decent medic and a plain looking female. Despite her bright green eyes and vivid pink hair.

Speaking of hair, he now remembered how she used her bubblegum tresses to cover her chest. Of course it did little to hide her creamy skin from his dark gaze. Though she wasn't as well endowed as other women, he found her mounds to be just as tempting, maybe even more so.

_Damn_…

Sakura really had grown up hadn't she?

And that stupid look in her eyes bothered him. Like he was her first male encounter. Wait…was he?

For some unknown reason, a foreign emotion swept over him. No he wasn't prepared for that either. Just what the hell was happening?

Deciding that it was too much of a hassle to look into, he shrugged off the odd feeling and readied himself for bed. Sasuke turned of the lights and made himself comfortable on the bed. Facing the ceiling and placing his hands behind him to cradle his head, he relaxed further into the hard mattress. He cursed, hoping that the majority of their allowance would be spent on buying decent beds.

Naturally, he couldn't _really_ relax because he was a shinobi. You can't let your guard down, not unless you want to be killed. So he opted for closing his eyes and making the perfect picture of comfort and relaxation. But in reality, he was ready for an attack. His muscles were coiled and tense, ready to counter an assault if needed.

He wasn't wrong; someone did try and assail him at the dead of night.

However, it wasn't a rouge-nin or anything like that.

No, instead the attack he was patiently waiting for came in the form of his annoying old teammate. The one who was cursed with unsightly pink hair.

What surprised him was that she didn't make a sound, as if she expected him to tackle her and pin her body on the bed. Sasuke scoffed inwardly, he should've been more aware and felt her chakra signature. As opposed to sensing her presence, he merely acted on instinct as soon as he detected movement above him. And so, here they were. Stuck in a rather compromising position. Actually, he could move and push her away like he didn't mistake her for an assassin. Although, he was the one frozen this time. The Uchiha didn't show it on his face of course, but he was definitely feeling surprise.

There she was, with her hands pinned above her head and an innocent expression on her face.

Though it wasn't her features that gave him pause, it was her choice of attire.

If he had any reservations that Sakura was a prude, they were completely gone now.

The pinkette was wearing black, making her creamy skin look even paler than before.

He noted with slight disappointment that her breasts were mostly covered with the black fabric but his dismay faded fast as soon as his eyes trailed south. Right under the bra covering her chest, the dark cloth parted, exposing her toned stomach to his hungry eyes.

And finally, after lingering too long on her abdomen, he reached his final destination. Which was concealed with the same black fabric adorning the rest of her body.

It was quiet as he observed her. No one spoke, not willing to break the silence. Regrettably, Sasuke couldn't very well stare at Sakura's revealing form the whole night.

"Care to explain why you're dressed like a common whore?"

He said, his voice indifferent and casual.

No, he didn't think that she looked like a prostitute. If anything she looked ravishing and so fuck-able in that moment. However, he wouldn't allow his body to act so impulsively. Just as he did before in the shower with the pinkette who wore considerably less.

Call it male pride or stupidity if you must, he will not let her know how delectable she appeared how he was at her mercy.

The last thing he needed was for Sakura to hold any sort of power over him.

Once again she stunned him, not that he'd show it. Instead of seeing another hurt expression on her face, it was one of determination.

_Well this is interesting…._

"Well, if I'm going to act like one I might as well look the part."

The medic-nin replied flippantly, just as he did.

"Hn….that doesn't explain why you tried to sneak up on me."

At this she rolled those fiery green eyes of hers.

"I was about to get into bed, you were sleeping on my half and I was wondering how to move that heavy ass of yours."

He raised an eyebrow at her vicious reply. Where was the frightened little doe he had left in the shower?

"Now that I have explained myself will you please get off? I don't want to touch you more than necessary."

His other brow rose at another biting comment.

"You certainly didn't feel that way in the bathroom."

Sakura rolled her eyes at his remark.

When she didn't reply with words, Sasuke took this as his chance to stir her emotions and rile her up once more. Besides, it worked well last time didn't it?

"I literally felt you tremble at my touch." He deepened his voice and started rubbing soft circles on her pulse points on both her wrists, which were trapped under his hands.

"I was disgusted by you."

The pinkette said evenly, sounding completely unaffected by his advances. But her knew better.

"I highly doubt that Sakura."

He lowered his body, slowly onto hers.

"Fine, believe what you want."

"You shouldn't lie to your teacher Sakura, it's very rude."

"Just because you have to 'teach' me…" She spat out the word as if it was dirty and soiled. "…doesn't mean that you can boss me around."

Sasuke tsked before muttering.

"Yes I can."

But before the woman under him could open her mouth and speak, he interrupted her.

"I have the experience and knowledge, therefore I am the teacher."

She scoffed at his arrogance.

"I am a man, I know what men want from women. Do you?" He questioned, finally pressed up against her once more.

"Of course!"

The look in his eyes basically screamed 'prove it'. Which was what she was about to do.

With the speed and strength only an experienced kunoichi would know she brought up a leg to wrap around his waist, using her other one as leverage to push his body onto the bed and positioning herself on top.

Once again, she had surprised him.

"I know that men desire women for their bodies." Sakura said, pinning his hands above his head with the help of her inhuman strength.

Sasuke decided that playing cool and calm was the best move at this point of their game, so he replied with no emotion whatsoever.

"That's a well-known fact. However you do not know what men like their women to do to them in bed."

For a moment she was stumped, he was right. But she wouldn't let him know that. She'll just have to wing it and hopefully Kami would be smiling down on her tonight and grant her the power to make Sasuke the human ice block beg for her touch. Impossible? Nope. Was it difficult? Hell yes.

"There are things you don't know about me Sasuke."

After she finished speaking, she straddled him properly. One leg on either side of him and her pelvis was directly above his.

For once in her life, Sakura was immensely grateful for Ino and her big mouth. Because that big mouth kept spewing out her experiences with men and how she learned the best ways to pleasure them. And that no male could resist a woman's touch when done right. She could only hope that Sasuke was no exception. Her blonde friend had also mentioned some rather erotic sounding information about how a man would react when touched down _there_, especially when she used her tongue. But she wasn't ready for that, not just yet.

And so, with the courage she didn't have, Sakura slowly grinded against the dark haired man under her.

Her hips circled as she pressed and moved against him.

Unfortunately, his expression didn't change in the slightest, although his eyes did widen a bit. That was encouragement enough for her.

"Watch me Sasuke."

The command left her lips before she could stop them. It was ridiculously impulsive, and why did she say that of all things? Wouldn't his cold, and calculating eyes cause her nervousness and anxiety to reach new heights?

To her utmost astonishment, he did as she asked. The Uchiha was no longer looking at the floor or ceiling but at her instead.

Now Sakura understood why she asked him to look at her. For some reason his gaze helped her. Just like before, it was a dark and heated. Instantly sparking up a flame inside her, just below her navel to be exact. The fear that previously gripped her body was gone, now she was much more relaxed. Not only that, a change had come over her. It's like the heat in her body was growing each time she moved against him.

_Oh Kami…._

It was gone, her inhibition had left, and leaving a delicious heat that grew hotter and hotter.

Her hips swiveled and gyrated as she lowered her body to his.

Sasuke grit his teeth in frustration.

Just where the hell had she learned to do that?

Sakura's pelvis never ceased their movements as she bent her head and whispered near his ear.

"Yes."

Confusion swept through him but it was soon forgotten when the woman atop him began placing kisses over his collarbone.

"I can Sasuke Uchiha, I can make you feel that for me."

She licked the shell of his ear and blew into it.

"I'll make you want me….."

Her hands entwined with his as she spoke so softly, sensually to him.

"…..Crave me….."

Her movements turned faster, harder, making him doubt that this was the same Sakura he had teased in the shower.

Out of the blue, hot opened mouth kisses trailed from his chest to his abdomen.

"…Lust after me….."

Her breasts brushed against his chest while she followed the line of his abs with her tongue.

Oh, he was extremely happy that he didn't wear a shirt that night.

"…hunger for me….."

From where he could see, she brought down one hand to his pants. A finger dipping inside as if ready to pull it down and expose him.

Sasuke was inwardly disgusted by how weak and vulnerable he was acting at the moment. He was not the submissive type, far from it actually. Then why was he allowing this to go on? And the irony of her words were not lost on him. He had said those to her in the bathroom earlier, now here she was, turning the tables on him.

"….Ache for me….." Sakura purred, her usually bright green eyes were dark. Dark with desire and clouded with lust.

Just as he was about to give in to the temptation that was Sakura Haruno, she abruptly pulled away. Leaving him cold, alone and very aroused.

Before he could question her actions, she was at the door, waving.

"I forgot, Ino is waiting for me in her room. See you later teacher."

With that, she was gone.

* * *

Hope you liked it :) Lots of love and thanks for those who reviewed last time, you guys are the absolute best. Don't forget to review on this chapter as well. Till' next time. ;) - VZ


End file.
